Sasuke Wonderland
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Sasuke is sent to Deadman Wonderland due to the Red Man's murder of his most precious friend. Teaming up with Ganta Igarashi, Sasuke is determined to find out the identity of the Red Man and eliminate all of the Deadmen that stand in his way. But what does the Red Man have in store for Sasuke? Sasuke x ? Possible Harem
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own Naruto or Deadman Wonderland, just this story! _

As the new line of recruit's for a prison known to the public as Deadman Wonderland lined up in a straight line, one man, rather a boy, stood out the most in the line-up of criminal's. He was a fair skinned boy, with onyx colored eye's and black chin-lengthed hair. His hair was spiky in the back with long bang's in the front. He wore a gray high-collared short sleeved shirt, with blue wrist warmer attached to his wrists. A bandage was wrapped around his eyes, while also being restrained physically by several chains that were connected to his arms and feet, weighted down with two half ton balls of steel. He was also sporting a collar around his neck that was placed on him while he was being transported to the prison.

"Attention, Chief Warden Makina is approaching!" a guard roared as a dark haired woman with one lock of hair hanging right on her face approached. She was beautiful yet quite intimidating, with dark blue eyes, wearing a dark blue prison uniform with a matching hat. She wore white pants and black knee length boots along with the ensemble, as well as wielding a decorated sword, which was sheathed at her side attached to her belt loop. She was also very well endowed, which many of the male prisoners took notice of this.

"Welcome, to the last place that most of you will ever be, Deadman Wonderland," Makina announced as she stood before all of the prisoners. "Let me be completely blunt: If you screw up while incarcerated here, you will be punished brutally. A good half of you might not even make it the first three days. If you do happen to survive, know the rules well. You were each given a bag when you entered with your prison uniform, a booklet explaining the rules of the prison and other various items you will need while imprisoned here at Deadman Wonderland. This place is also a tourist attraction as well as serving as a prison, while you will serve out your sentence by keeping this place running. We have great publicity, and we will keep it just as it has been. Any questions?"

"Yeah, how big are those titties?" a prisoner asked as most of the other prisoners snickered around him.

"They're G-cups," Makina answered as she scanned the line-up. "Any more questions?"

"Yeah, what's up with this guy?" one of the prisoners asked as he jerked his thumb toward the boy chained up beside him.

"He's a special guest that Deadman Wonderland has just been authorized to recieve," Makina explained as she glanced at the chained up boy. "He is the notorious shinobi outlaw, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Shinobi? As in ninja?" a prisoner asked as he and several other prisoners laughed at this ridiculous statement. "Lady, you must have been here too long. Are you going to tell me that you've got the Tooth Fairy locked up here too?"

"Call in our shinobi specialist," Makina ordered as one of the guards responded with a quick salute, walking in the opposite direction of Makina to fetch the shinobi specialist. As the guard returned, he was followed by man that wore a forehead protector with a small insignia in the middle of it. He wore a simple black garb, nothing seemingly special of this mysterious man.

"Yes ma'am?" the man asked curtly as Makina pointed to the boy she referred to as Sasuke with her sword, which she unsheathed.

"I want you to place your seal on him, we are going to unchain him," Makina commanded as she nodded at two of her guards, who nervously made their way to Sasuke, who was standing completely still, remaining absolutely silent. They unhooked the shackles from his legs first, then began to work on his arms. As they worked on removing the cuffs from his wrists, a smile began to form on Sasuke's face. As the guard's key clicked, meaning the cuffs were unlocked, Sasuke did a sweep kick, both guards being hit by the blindingly fast kick. Each guard ran at Sasuke, who dodged a grab from behind by using his energy source known as chakra to run up the wall behind him, narrowly avoiding the guard's attempt to grab him. Sasuke propelled himself off the wall, attacking a guard he sensed in front of him with a punch to the face, which caused the guard to slide across the floor, sliding right next to Makina, who was calmly watching this. Sasuke landed on his feet, ripping the bandages off his eyes, revealing his unique eyes, which resulted in each prisoner in the line-up gasping in response. His pupils were pure red, with a small insignia in his eyes. Three guards tried to attack Sasuke, but as they entered his radius, they were each cut down by a practically invisible attack, all that was seen was a streak of lightning going past them, as well as the sound of a thousand birds chirping almost deafeningly. Blood flew all through the room, some of the prisoners beginning to cheer now for the vicious Sasuke, who now had his eyes on Makina, who still hadn't moved an inch. She glanced at him coldly, Sasuke mirroring the expression. Sasuke began to chuckle softly as he approached Makina, his eyes fixed on her. As Sasuke prepared to attack the warden, he was intercepted by the shinobi specialist, who appeared in front of Sasuke in what seemed like an instant.

"Fire Release: Great Fire Heavenly Prison!" the shinobi specialist screamed as he pressed his palm into Sasuke's chest, Sasuke's eyes widening as he felt an intense burning coming from his chest. The burning was almost unbareable, forcing Sasuke to his knees. Sasuke's eyes dimmed, returning to their normal onyx color, the Uchiha beginning to feel the effects of the shinobi specialist's jutsu.

"W-What did you do to me?" Sasuke managed to choke out as the shinobi specialist grinned broadly, backing up to stand next to Makina.

"It's a jutsu that was once used by a warden from my village, the Village Hidden in the Grass," the shinobi specialist explained. "You are not able to mourd chakra now, as well as absorbing the chakra you have. Plus if you try to escape this place, your body will be set aflame."

"S-Son of a bitch," Sasuke stammered as Makina took a step toward him, slashing the Uchiha across the chest with her sword, Sasuke's eyes widening as blood flew out before his eyes. Makina watched as Sasuke fell her feet, then glanced up at the prisoners, who were too scared to even speak. One prisoner, who looked as if he was even younger than Sasuke, was particularly scared. This was Ganta Igarashi, a boy that had been also given a life sentence to Deadman Wonderland. The fourteen year old was said to be responsible for the deaths of all of the students in his class. As he watched what was occurring with Sasuke, he did not see a boy pass him, taking something from his bag. The boy continued on his way, Makina spotting him as he hurried down the hall.

"_I'll get him later_," Makina murmured to herself as she glanced at Sasuke. "_This kid... so this is what is said to be a myth... the shinobi. They are real..."_

"Ma'am, shall we take him away?" one of the guards asked Makina as she nodded in response. Two guards picked up the limp Sasuke, taking him to a prison cell. The other guards ushered the other prisoners away to their cells, Ganta glancing back at Sasuke as he was pushed toward the other prisoners. As he did, he saw Sasuke glance up at him, his eyes glaring at him. Ganta turned around immediatedly, walking a bit faster as he went to his designated cell.

As Sasuke woke up, he still felt like complete shit. His body still had that burning sensation, but it was just a slight tingling feeling. He rubbed his eyes, glancing around to see that he was in his prison cell. The Uchiha stood up, stretching slightly as he looked through the bars to see what was occurring in the hall. It was quiet, other than the sound of slight snoring from someone in the cell next to him. Sasuke sat back down, contemplating his situation. It wasn't what he expected, though he knew it would have to do. He was not here for himself, and he had made peace with that. Sasuke closed his eyes as he laid on his bed, his body feeling slightly better.

"Uh... hey," a voice said as Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open, the Uchiha going into an attack position.

"H-Hey! I... I just wanted to know if you knew how we got food here!" Ganta stammered as he pulled himself back from Sasuke's cell. Sasuke sighed as he laid back down in his bed.

"I have no idea, now leave me alone," Sasuke answered as he closed his eyes.

"Sorry about that... it's just that I have no one else to talk to around here," Ganta admitted as he leaned against Sasuke's cell bars. "I know it probably seems pathetic, but I thought since we were around the same age, maybe we could talk..."

"You have a hearing problem?" Sasuke snapped as he glanced up at Ganta with an annoyed expression on his face. "What could you and me possibly have to talk about? Now go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Sorry... But can I ask you one more question?" Ganta asked timidly as Sasuke sighed in response.

"I'm guessing you won't leave me alone until you do, so go ahead," Sasuke answered as Ganta took a deep breath.

"What was up with those red eyes back there?" Ganta asked, seeming like he was intrigued. "What are you?"

"That was my Sharingan, now go away," Sasuke answered as he rolled over in his bed.

"Sharingan..." Ganta muttered as he pulled himself up from Sasuke's cell bars. "You would have probably been able to beat the Red Man with those eyes..." Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Ganta's statement, jumping up from his bed, grabbing Ganta from in his cell. Ganta looked back as Sasuke pulled him up to the bars menacingly.

"What the hell do you know about a Red Man?" Sasuke asked angrily as a bead of sweat went down Ganta's forehead.

"He killed all of my classmates with his freaky power, then I got blamed for it!" Ganta shouted as Sasuke's eyes narrowed in response. "I want to kill the Red Man for what he's done to me! How do you know the Red Man?"

"Me and him have a similar history as you and him do," Sasuke answered as he thought of what occurred that day, the blood red whip cutting off the person who meant so much to him's head off right before his eyes. Sasuke remembered the smile that came from the man dressed in red, soaked from head to toe in blood.

"...what's your name kid?" Sasuke asked as he pulled his hand away from Ganta's shirt.

"Ganta Igarashi," Ganta introduced himself. "Your name is Sasuke right?"

"Yeah..." Sasuke answered as he looked at Ganta with a serious expression. "And I need your help... we're going to find this Red Man. And I will kill him..."

_Deadmen vs. Shinobi! Prepare for Sasuke to be imprisoned in... Deadman Wonderland! Yes, Sasuke's origin will be revealed in upcoming chapters, as well as who the person who died in front of him. Plus, I know you are all probably thinking, why didn't he just use his Susanoo? Well, there is an explanation for everything, trust me on this ;) So stay tuned!_

_gorutovssageta_


	2. Chapter 2

_Second chapter of Sasuke Wonderland! I do not own anything but the story! _

"You really think you'd be able to kill the Red Man?" Ganta asked as he studied the intense expression on Sasuke's face.

"Think? I _will _kill this Red Man character," Sasuke answered confidently as he sat back down on his lumpy mattress. "He took someone important from me… I will _never _forgive him for that."

Ganta nodded understandingly, knowing how the Red Man could ruin a man's life from personal experience. Ganta was just a normal 14 year old teenager until the dreaded day he met the Red Man. Without any warning, the Red Man slaughtered each member of his class, leaving just Ganta alive. Ganta was implanted with a red crystal by the so called Red Man, but there had been not even a mark when Ganta checked his body at the hospital.

"Sasuke Uchiha, I'm taking you off imprisonment for the time being," Makina announced as she unlocked Sasuke's cell door. "You're now allowed to leave your cell and walk around the facility. It wasn't my idea, but it was a decision that was made over my head… but the next time you attack my men, I _will _kill you ninja."

"Looking forward to it," Sasuke answered with a smug grin.

Makina didn't reply as she walked down the long hallway, leaving Sasuke and Ganta alone in the area.

"Let's go outside, I'm dying for a breath of fresh air," Ganta suggested as Sasuke looked up at him from his bed.

"I guess, this fire seal is still giving me hell," Sasuke responded as he got up from his bed and followed Ganta to the exit outside.

Meanwhile, Makina had made a stop in the promoter's office.

"Tamaki, what the hell is this?" Makina roared as she barged inside the room. "Why the hell would you order for Sasuke Uchiha to be released out his cell after the stunt he pulled earlier?"

"Oh Makina, you can't cage a hawk like Sasuke Uchiha," Tamaki answered with a small smile as he sat behind his desk. "A gift like Sasuke must be put to the test… if I'm right, Sasuke will be the beginning of a revolution! He and Ganta Igarashi are two very lucky men. Let's see how much luck they truly have…"

Sasuke and Ganta sat next to a construction area, Ganta gazing at the clear blue sky while Sasuke… well, was Sasuke.

"I just want to die…" Ganta announced suddenly as Sasuke glanced at the boy. "Is this really reality? Do I really have to deal with this until I die? Is their no other way? I might as well just not exist then…" As Ganta continued his rant, Sasuke sensed someone approaching, an albino girl wearing a white jumpsuit with several red circles in several areas appeared next to Ganta.

"If you want to die, I'll kill you!" the girl announced cheerfully as she placed her hand on a metal pipe that was laying next to her. She picked up the pipe, swinging it as hard as she could at Ganta's head, Sasuke using his Chidori in the nick of time to cut the pipe in half, the use of chakra causing the seal on Sasuke's body to activate. As Sasuke knelt over in pain, Ganta glanced at the girl, who seemed confused on what was going on with Sasuke.

"Hey, why did he stop me?" the girl asked Ganta, who was too confused to even speak for a minute. "You just said you wanted to die right?" She leaned against Ganta, who turned red as a tomato as the girl placed her ear next to Ganta's chest.

"Oh, I see, it's a lie!" the girl exclaimed. "It is saying right here you want to live."

"Look, who the hell are you lady?" Ganta asked as he backed up from the strange girl. "I don't appreciate people I don't know just sticking their head on my chest and trying to kill me!"

"Wrong, I do know you," the girl answered brightly. "Ganta and Shiro are friends."

"Y-You know this idiot?" Sasuke choked out as he tried to fight the pain.

"I'm pretty sure I don't…" Ganta began as Shiro grabbed his hand.

"Come on, let's play Ganta!" Shiro cheered as she tried to pull Ganta. "Come on, play with me!" Ganta opened his mouth to respond, until he seen a shadow looming over him. Sasuke glanced back as well to see three prisoners standing behind them, each wielding a shovel.

"You guys just sitting around soaking up the rays?" one of the men asked as he got in Sasuke's face. "What's up with you guys lazing around? Get to fucking work before I shove this shovel up each of your asses!"

"Sorry…" Ganta muttered as one of the men glanced at Ganta.

"Hey, isn't that the freak who murdered all those kids?" he asked as the other two chuckled.

"Yeah, we've got a celebrity among us!" the supposed leader stated as the other two chuckled behind him. "And look here, I think this is that ninja kid they were talking about earlier too! Where are the paparazzi when you need them?"

"Stop being mean to Ganta!" Shiro screamed as she glanced at the men angrily.

"You got a problem bitch?" the leader asked as he walked up to Shiro, the man so close she could smell the foul odor coming from his mouth. "What you gonna do if we're picking on this little psycho? You his woman or something?"

"Back away from the woman," Sasuke ordered as he managed to stand on his feet, the sensation beginning to gradually disappear.

"What, you one of those men who don't agree with men hitting women?" the man asked as he flashed Sasuke a cocky grin. "How about you discuss it with my associates?"

Sasuke watched as both the men behind the leader approached him, one wielding a shovel while the other was holding a metal pipe. Sasuke swayed as the man holding the metal pipe swung at him with the weapon at full power, aiming at Sasuke's face. Sasuke used the tip of his left hand to hit the man in his wrist, forcing him to lose control of the metal pipe. As it flipped in the air unwielded, Sasuke did a quick kick to the man's ankles, causing him to fall forward. Sasuke caught the metal pipe with his right hand, just in time to intercept an attack by the man with the shovel, who was sneaking up on Sasuke. Sasuke blocked the man's attack with his pipe, Sasuke's body beginning to feel the burning sensation intensify.

"_Dammit… just fighting is using up chakra,_" Sasuke contemplated as he glanced at the man, who was in a power struggle with Sasuke, who was barely even pouring a portion of his strength into it. _"I better hurry this up before that seal takes full effect…_" Sasuke easily overpowered the man, who went toppling backwards as Sasuke ran full speed at the defenseless man. He cracked the man across the face with the pipe, causing a few teeth and a handful of blood to go flying across the pavement as the man slid across it. The man looked up as Sasuke approached menacingly, holding the slightly bloodly pole in his left hand. As he did, he heard something beginning to crumble, Sasuke glancing behind him to see to see the foundation of the construction building beginning to weaken, but not by accident. As a shinobi, Sasuke could sense that this seemed too suspicious. This Ganta Igarashi and possibly this Shiro girl were too precious to lose at this point. Even though Sasuke knew this was going to hurt like a bitch, Sasuke made several hand signs to use the Katon Housenka no Jutsu, but was halted when he seen Ganta unleash some power, saving himself and Shiro with what looked like a gun made of his blood. Sasuke's eyes widened as he witnessed this, coming to a horrifying conclusion. _Ganta had the same powers as the Red Man. _ Either their was more people with the power of the Red Man, or Ganta himself _was _the Red Man. Either way, Sasuke knew he had to get close to Ganta to find answers.

_Later_

Ganta and Sasuke sat inside the cafeteria, in front of both of them on their lunch trays sat a small ration meal, while all those around him ate miso ramen and other delectable foods.

"What's going on here?" Ganta complained as he picked up his small, square meal. "Are we supposed to eat this crap?"

"Didn't you two read the rules?" a girl who happened to be walking by asked as she glanced at Ganta and Sasuke's lunch trays. "In order to get actual _edible _food around here you need Cast Points. Without Cast Points, you won't even be able to stay alive! You better read over the rules guys!"

"Thanks," Sasuke answered dryly as he glanced away from the girl's glance. "But we really don't need your advise."

"Well, how rude are you?" the girl asked as she glanced at Ganta, who looked starved. "Here kid, take this. But it's only half, I'm poor too!" She gave Ganta half of a sandwich, Ganta staring down the sandwich as if the girl gave him a piece of gold.

"Thank you so much! I'm Ganta Igarashi, what's your name?" Ganta asked as he held out his hand. The girl glanced at his hand for a moment before she responded, "Azami."

"Thank you so much…" Ganta began as a man was slammed into his table, both him and Sasuke standing up as a large man loomed over the man that was slammed into the table.

"P-Please! Please let me keep my Cast Points!" the man begged as the large man snickered in response.

"Shut the fuck up, you little bitch!" the large man roared as he used his foot to stomp the man through the table, the man laying in the pile of rubble practically in tears. "At least be a man and try to take it! Or did your balls not drop yet?" Sasuke glared at the man, annoyed that he had to bring this bullshit to his table of all tables in the cafeteria. He didn't give a damn about the man, but he was trying to have a peaceful lunch! Sasuke pushed aside a broken piece of wood as he made his way toward the man, who was currently gloating to everyone in earshot that would listen.

"Listen here, I'm King Shit in this bitch got me?" he roared as he glanced around the cafeteria. "Anyone around here got an issue with that?"

"Hey asshole…"

The man turned around, running right into a right hook from Sasuke, which caused the side of his face that got punch to cave in slightly. The large man roared as he glared at Sasuke with a look of pure killer intent. Sasuke mirrored the look, both men circling around each other.

"Sasuke…" Ganta murmured as he and Azami stood next to each other, watching the battle about to unfold.

"You're one dead prick you little dickhead!" the man roared as he swung at Sasuke, who dodged the punch by jumping back a feet. Sasuke then ran at him, throwing several hooks with his right and left hand, punching the man at least twenty times with not his normal speed, but still fast. The man still stood tall as this occurred, not even batting an eye. Sasuke's eyes widened as he felt his stomach turn, the man's fist planted in the middle of his chest. It was almost as if it occurred in slow motion, Sasuke sent flying by the mighty punch. Sasuke's back collided into the cafeteria wall, the wall breaking apart slightly as Sasuke's back hit it just from the sheer force of the attack. Sasuke slid down the wall, slumping against the wall as the large man loomed over him.

"My name is Kozuji bitch, you remember that name next time you fuck with me!" the man roared in Sasuke's face as he stomped out Sasuke who was still unconscious, stomping out the shinobi until blood was rolling down his forehead, falling to the ground in a fetal position. Sasuke's chest was on fire, not able to even move his pinky finger.

Kozuji grinned broadly before he glanced at Ganta, who let out a frightened yelp as the man now walked up to him.

"That's your friend right?" Kozuji asked as Azumi glanced at Ganta, who slightly nodded. "Laugh at him. Laugh at what happened to him, now. Or you'll be laid out next to him." Ganta glanced up at Kozuji, who looked so menacing as he glared down at Ganta. Ganta began to chuckle, which turned into an awkward laugh. It continued for about a minute until Ganta saw a large fist coming toward his face. He closed his eyes, knowing what was about to occur, was going to hurt like a bitch. Life sucks…

_That was the second chapter! Let me explain one thing, this isn't the full Shippuden Sasuke who is a complete dickhead. He is a dick, but not like he used to be for a reason that will be explained later. Alright, next chapter will be out soon! Later! _

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
